


My Hetalia Academia

by TooPureForThisKat (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A ton of platonic ships, F/F, F/M, Germania/OC (Hetalia) - Freeform, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-10-12 20:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TooPureForThisKat
Summary: Kiku Honda, Alfred F. Jones, and Lovino Vargas attend the number 1 Hero Academia on I-Island, hoping to become a future Pro Heroes. They sure didn’t expect all the heavy character development that would come with it.A crossover fanfic collaboration between the Queen of Cats, the King of Lemons, the Knight of Ice, the Princess of Tea, and the Prince of Memes.Please follow the tumblr for more updates and concept art! https://my-hetalia-academia-official.tumblr.com/





	1. Kiku

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start off by saying this came to me in a dream. Literally. I went to bed one night and had a dream that Japan and Greece were UA students. Greece pointed behind Japan and shouted “WATCH OUT THE LEAGUE OF VILLAINS!” Japan got scared and jumped into Greece’s arms. The League was in fact not there, Greece was just being hella smooth. When I woke up I knew I had to write this into an AU hahah! So here’s that. Each chapter will alternate between Japan, America, and Italy Romano, aka Kiku, Alfred, and Lovino. Without further ado, enjoy!

The day is finally here, and it’s a little hard to comprehend. It is time for Kiku to attend his dream school, UN High. He has been accepted into the hero program alongside 31 other students, all of whom he will meet today. Kiku stands outside the front gates of the school, taking it all in. It still feels unreal, to be here at the most prestigious school for upcoming heroes on all of I-Island, but it isn’t a dream, it’s all real, and he is extremely nervous. The sky is a bright blue today, and it gives off a feeling of optimism and peacefulness; the trees outside and within the courtyard are a beautiful lime green underneath the bright sun. Kiku takes a deep breath of the fresh air, and moves one foot in front of the other, entering the school grounds before he can even think about backing out. 

He passes other students on his way to the main building, some showing off their quirks to their friends, others chatting about the kind of hero they hope to be. A kid with 4 arms is flexing for all to see, another is suspending water mid-air. They seem to have well control of their powers, which is a little intimidating. Kiku walks on, and enters the main building. What he sees inside would probably fit the term chaos if quirks weren’t common in today’s society... Actually no... It’s still chaos... There’s a kid hanging from the ceiling playing keep-away with another kid, tossing around what looks like a small box. Kiku takes a mental image of the event, not wanting to intervene but it may be useful evidence just in case things get too out of hand. He swiftly walks past in an effort to make his way to his first period class, which doesn’t start for another 10 minutes, but he’d rather be early and prepared than on time and forced to engage in social interaction with any of the other people in the hallway. The walls have large glass windows that show off the beautiful view of the city on the man-made island, and Kiku can’t help but enjoy it.

He scans the signs hanging above each door as he continues down the hall, trying to find the one he’s looking for. At last he finds it, a sign hanging above a ginormous door, marked “Class 1.” Kiku is confused, however. The sign is supposed to say “Class 1-A” but when he went to observe the other signs in the hall, none of them had any letters on them, just numbers. There is no “Class 1-B” or “Class 2-A,” just Class 1, 2, 3, etc. He expected each class to be split into two, because that’s how it was done in a similar campus back in Japan, where Kiku is from. Before he is able to think it over more, he hears shouting coming from the classroom, and the next thing he knows the door is swung open. An angry looking boy, with blonde hair and bushy eyebrows, storms into the hallway shouting swears at the other student back inside the classroom, an older kid with similar bushy brows. 

The blonde slams the door and sits down in the middle of the hallway, not sparing a glance towards Kiku, who is frazzled by the sudden outburst. Eventually he notices him standing there, and realizes he had a one-person audience to whatever-that-was.  
“Uh... Hi....” He says, in a strong British accent. “So, uh.... Brothers, am I right?” Oh. So that’s why they were shouting, it was a simple sibling argument.  
“I wouldn’t know. I’m an only child.” Kiku responded.  
“Oh, lucky! You don’t have to deal with sharing the bathroom sink, or being woken up every morning by someone else’s alarm clock.”  
An awkward silence follows, and Kiku is starting to feel embarrassed until the boy speaks again.  
“So, what’s your name?”  
“Kiku Honda.”  
“Arthur Kirkland, nice to meet you.” He holds out his hand, and Kiku shakes it. Kiku thinks about asking him about the dispute when the bell rings and the hallway starts to fill up with students. Arthur stands up and opens the classroom door. “After you.” 

As the final bell tolls, people arrive and take their assigned seats. The classroom is huge, with compartments in the wall for storing things, and the teacher’s desk sits at the very front of the room before a large blackboard. It’s packed with students, and there are confused faces everywhere, mostly because half the class is a year older than the other half. The teacher waits for them all to settle down, and when the class is finally silent, she stands up, and introduces herself.  
“Good morning future heroes, you may know me as the Pro Hero: Queen Of Diamonds, but today I humbly come to you as Ms. Lucille, your Hero Course and homeroom teacher.”  
Ms. Lucille then pauses, as if she is waiting for a student to ask her something. Finally, a Spaniard sitting close to the back of the class raises his hand.  
“Yes, Antonio?”  
“Eh, Ms. Lucille? Why are there so many students of different ages in the class? I thought we were supposed to be separated by our ages?”  
“A very good question, Antonio. You see, the classes that were previously known as ‘Class 1-A’ and ‘Class 1-B’ have been merged together to form one big class. This is to make learning easier for the students of the hero course, to teach 32 students at once instead of 16 at a time.”

“Or, the school just went through some budget cuts,” whispered a white-haired boy, sitting near Antonio. Kiku recognized him as the kid who was flexing at the people in the courtyard. In fact, everyone he passed by on campus this morning is in the room. There's the one who had been hanging from the ceiling, still holding onto the box he was tossing around. A few seats away, a girl with short dirty-blonde hair is staring daggers at him.  
“Now students,” Ms. Lucille spoke again, “I must inform you all on the topic of roommates. Normally, each student would have a room to their own, but the school thought it would be easier for you all to make friends if we assigned roommates, so many rooms have been redone in order to accommodate two people, with plenty of personal space for each individual. This way, you’ll all get to know each other better.”  
“Budget cuuuuuuuts~” The boy with white hair remarked, again.  
“Gilbert Beilshmidt, don’t think that I can’t hear you over there,” Ms. Lucille calls over to him. She then continues, “It should be known that all students with siblings currently attending the school will be forced to room together-” a sudden uproar of complaints emerges from the students.

“This is so unfair, we already have to live with our siblings at home, I refuse to room with my stupid little brother,” shouts a student with reddish hair and bushy eyebrows. Arthur’s brother slams his hands on the table. “I demand an immediate change!”  
Ms. Lucille lowers her glasses and stares straight at him. “That’s the tea, sis. Can’t be changed,” she says and raises her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. “If you’re all done complaining, I can continue with my announcement.” The students eventually sit back down, a few grumbling to themselves. One in particular was a boy two rows in front of Kiku, who was still spouting what he assumed to be Italian swears under his breath.  
The rest of the class period is spent with Ms. Lucille explaining the schedule and the classes that will be taught by other teachers- finishing up class with a final declaration that tomorrow they will be exercising their quirks in an outdoor exam. The bell finally goes off, and the class fills out into the hallway towards the cafeteria.

“VLADIMIR GIVE ME BACK MY TEA BOX!” The girl with dirty-blonde hair runs past Kiku in the hallway after a student with large ears who started running away from her, clutching the box close to his chest to keep from dropping it. Antonio, the grumpy Italian from before, and a tall boy with a long blue scarf all chase after the two. 

“Oh hello, Kiku!” Startled out of his inner monologue, he turns around to find Arthur waving at him and allows him to catch up. “What are you doing for lunch? I wanted to know if you would like to eat with me and my group!”  
“Well, I currently do not have any plans for lunch, so I guess I will join you for the journey there,” he answers. As they walk to the cafeteria, he decides to ask, “What exactly was going on with that girl and the tea box?”  
“Oh, Emma? Vladimir took her tea box, and she needs the special tea inside to help manifest her quirk, so she’s pretty mad that he and Boris keep tossing it around,” Arthur explained.  
“That sounds like an awfully mean prank.”

He leads Kiku to a table near the entrance of the cafeteria, where a couple of people were already sitting. The cafeteria was huge and appeared like it could contain an entire elementary school building. The large windows continue from the hall into the room and give the cafeteria a nice modern glow.  
“Hey, Artie! I gots ya foods!” A boy with blonde hair with and rectangular glasses waves Arthur and Kiku over to their table. Arthur had been smiling but now looks slightly irritated, most likely because of his poor use of grammar. Nevertheless, he sits next to him, and motions for Kiku to join them. Others at the table included a French kid with long and fabulous hair, a tall boy with a heavy white scarf, a guy with a long black ponytail, and a kid with round glasses who he could barely even see, having done a double-take when he first saw him. 

“Kiku, I’d like you to meet Francis, Ivan, Yao, and this is my boyfriend, Alfred.” Arthur gestures to each person as he says their names.  
“Sup,” said Alfred. The one with the round glasses looks at him, and he quickly adds, “Oh hey, Artie, you forgot Mattie.”  
“Oh, yes sorry. This is Matthew,” Arthur points to the boy with round glasses, who looks down at his lunch. He feels as if he is missing something but he opts against pointing it out.  
“It’s nice to meet you,” Kiku says awkwardly. He is a little embarrassed in front of so many people, despite there only being 6 in front of him, “I’m going to go... purchase my lunch... I’ll see you later.”  
“Oh, alright then,” Arthur says as Kiku walks off, “I wonder why he was in such a hurry to leave...”  
“Haha he probably smelled your lunch before you took it out and bolted before you took out the first stone- I mean scone.” Alfred laughed as Arthur punched him lightly on the shoulder, failing to hide a smile while trying to look angry. 

Kiku stands in line, content with the small break he has to be alone with his thoughts. Thinking about the other students, he wonders if he’ll make any friends, and which people he would prefer to have as friends, and all the other things that could cause him anxiety. Not to mention future relationships. How is it that Arthur already has a boyfriend? When did they meet? Did they know each other before school, or did they start dating this very day? He had so many questions, but before he could think much about it he hears a commotion in front of him in the line. The German in front of him is shaking his head as he looks at three students practically shouting at the chef for not including tomatoes on the school menu. Two of them are familiar, Antonio and the grumpy Italian, the other appears Italian as well, but a lot more relaxed. The German finally stops pinching the bridge of his nose and grabs the carefree Italian by the arm.

“Shut up with the stupid tomato rant and let’s just eat our lunch before it gets cold,” he says. The carefree brother turns to him, looking defeated, but the grumpy brother looks like the German had just murdered his father and stomped his name into the ground. He seemed ready to attack the guy before Antonio grabbed him and pulled him back. This, however, only made him angrier.  
“What did you say you potato bastard?! Come here so I can knock you into oblivion- Antonio can you please let go I can’t appear threatening if you are holding me back like a wild dog!”  
“You’re kind of acting like one, Lovi-“  
“Don’t call me Lovi.” He says before Antonio has a chance to finish saying his name.  
The German takes this chance to pull the brother he currently has a hold of away to a nearby table, leaving Antonio alone to deal with 'Lovi.' Kiku eventually makes his way from the lunch line to the table where they had retreated to, and politely introduces himself.  
“Hello. I am Kiku Honda. I was wondering if I could sit with you.” The German looks at him and nods, prompting Kiku to take a seat. The Italian beside him smiles as he immediately starts making conversation.  
“Hi, Kiku! I’m Feliciano and this is Ludwig! And over there, yelling up a storm is my brother Lovino! It’s nice to meet you! Do you like art? I love art!” He is talking so fast Kiku can barely catch up, but he does hear the last part. He replies that he does indeed enjoy art, but creating art himself feels like cheating due to his quirk. He explains that his quirk can take mental images of anything, and then be able to recreate them on paper. Feliciano lights up at that, literally.

“Woahhhhhh! Jealous! I wish I could have that power, imagine how many pasta paintings I could create!”  
“Oh please, if you could create that many pasta paintings you’d end up eating them, and I wouldn’t be paying for the canvases,” Ludwig comments as he eats. Kiku doesn’t know these two well, but he already enjoys their company because of their opposites-attract dynamic. The lunch hour goes by, and at one point Lovino and Antonio joined them at their table, mentioning that Emma had finally gotten her tea box back from Vladimir. Kiku was glad to hear that and deleted the mental image he had taken that morning. The rest of the day was spent meeting the other 5 of their 6 teachers (some more terrifying than others, some more attractive) and Kiku eventually found himself standing in front of his very own dorm room, carefully reaching for the handle. 

As he opened the door, he froze at what he saw. A boy with 6 arms stood on the ceiling, typing away at a computer that was stuck to the roof by a large web. He turned his head and stared at Kiku through his rectangular glasses, causing a shiver to roll down his spine. He carefully lowered himself from the ceiling, each of his arms supporting the weight of his body so he may descend in a professional fashion. He approaches Kiku at the door and extends one of his arms toward him. Kiku reluctantly takes his somewhat hairy hand and shakes it swiftly before immediately retracting his arm. The boy smiles and introduces himself.  
“Hello! You must be my new roommate, my name is Eduard von Bock and I must say I am pleased to make your acquaintance.” Eduard continued to speak rapidly and Kiku just stood there and nodded his head despite the fact that he really wasn’t retaining anything. About 10 minutes of motionless affirmation later, Eduard turns around and returns to his upside-down computer, spinning a couple more webs along the way in places he felt fit. Kiku, feeling on edge after having just shaken hands with the giant spider that is now apparently his roommate, decides to leave his bag on his bed and unpack later. Preferably when Eduard is asleep and slightly less creepy. At least, Kiku hopes he’ll be less creepy when he sleeps. 

Kiku shuts the door behind him and shuffles over to the common area, where multiple students are chatting on one of the couches, and others are sitting in a circle playing a game of Uno. A smaller group runs into the room from the kitchen, laughing and appearing to be chasing something. Kiku grows curious, and attempts to swiftly glance at what they’ve found so interesting. The next thing he knows, he's been knocked onto the ground and is now lying on his back in complete shock as another student with a cat-like appearance lays on top of him. They look straight into his eyes and say only one thing...  
“Where is the dot?”


	2. Alfred

Alfred F. Jones always knew he would become a hero, from the very moment his quirk manifested. Sure it came a little bit late, all of Alfred’s friends and even his own twin brother manifested their quirks at age four. But when Alfred finally developed his quirk a year later he was so happy, and his mother was so proud, too! He was excited to follow his dream, and now it has become a reality thanks to his admission into I-Island’s very own UN Academy. However, he didn’t expect his first day to result in a classmate tackling another!

“Woah, sorry bud!” Alfred said, quickly turning off the laser pointer and rushing over to where a recent acquaintance landed on a familiar-looking classmate. He helped pull them up before recognizing him from earlier that day. “Oh hey! It’s you, the Asian kid from lunch! What was your name again? Kiki or something?” 

The “Asian kid” flattened down his wrinkled clothing while he spoke, “Kiku. My name is Kiku Honda.” He still looked a bit shocked after having been knocked to the ground by a giant cat person. They were lucky the flooring was carpeted! Speaking of which, the cat in question patted Alfred on the shoulder, asking him what he did with “The dot.” He obviously meant the laser pointer, but he figured the device had done enough damage already.

“Sorry bud, I guess it escaped,” Alfred says, and the boy gave him a defeated look before maintaining a neutral expression and turning his attention to Kiku, “Oh, right! I guess I should introduce you two! Heracles, this is Kiku!” Heracles looked at Kiku with interest in his eyes, and it makes the asian boy visibly uncomfortable.

“N… Nice to meet you...” Kiku says, giving a polite bow before shuffling back to his dorm room. Heracles continued to stare at Kiku until he disappeared behind his now shut door. Eventually, he turned around and continued with his own business.

Alfred chuckled a little bit at the whole display and decided it was time for him to head to his own dorm. The American tossed the laser pointer over to some white-haired kid on his way down the hall, who immediately used it to shine into the eyes of another student trying to read a book. 

Alfred entered the room he shared with his older twin brother, whom he found sitting on his bed, typing away at his phone per usual. “Hey Mattie, whatcha' doin'?” When Alfred got no response he, like a sensible person, stood behind Matthew and looked over his shoulder at who he was texting. 

“Oh, you’re messaging Kumajiro again.” Matthew, definitely hearing him that time, let out a silent shriek before falling sideways onto his bed like a petrified deer. Alfred laughed and backed off, allowing his brother to get some air, “Haha, sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you, bro!”

“You’re just lucky I didn’t accidentally turn invisible and kick your butt.” Matthew said bitterly as he picked himself up. This however only made Alfred’s smile widen, and Matthew couldn’t help but grin back. To hide it, he threw a pillow at Alfred who caught it with one hand, and then quickly returned to texting his internet friend. 

Matthew had spent the entire afternoon decorating his half of the dorm, so all that was left was Alfred’s side, which wasn’t even a quarter done. He began by unloading a box full of pictures and collectibles and worked his way around the room, placing things where he saw fit. 

He took out a framed photo of himself, Matthew, and their parents, standing in front of the school campus. It was taken just after the entrance exams, right before their father left on his business trip to the United States. Alfred smiled and placed the picture on his bedside table. He then proceeded to place all his figurines next to the photo, including his stuffed alien Tony who sported a Captain America cosplay he bought at a Build-A-Bear Workshop. 

He didn’t finish his unpacking until well after Matthew was already asleep. When he was done he laid on his bed in his pajamas, staring at the ceiling and thinking about life and what lay ahead of him. He survived his first day of school, but tomorrow was the first time he would be able to test his quirk as a hero. Or, well, a hero in training. It had taken him years to master his current abilities. When his quirk manifested, it’s power was so strong that he often broke his arms or legs when trying to use it. He was pretty lucky that he had his mom there to help him. She always seemed to know just what to do. Maybe it’s because she grew up quirk-less that she enjoyed helping Alfred take control of his own quirk. 

Alfred sometimes wondered where his quirk came from. He had always predicted that it came from somewhere down his mother’s line and that’s how she knew so much about it. There was no way it came from his father, his quirk went to Matthew after all. Lost in his thoughts, he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he found himself being shaken awake by his fully-dressed brother, who was shouting at him that he was late. Alfred checked the time on his phone and realized he had forgotten to set his alarm the night before, and that he stupidly ended up oversleeping. 

He quickly jumped out of bed, realizing all too soon that he only had five minutes before class started. He told Matthew to go on ahead and not wait for him. Thankfully, he complied and left with a simple "good luck.” 

He put on his uniform as fast as he could, nearly splitting seams with his frantic movements. He desperately wished that he could have simply thrown on a pair of jeans and a jacket over his pajamas. Sure, it would look sloppy, but it would’ve been faster than having an entire uniform and tie that choked his neck to death. Needless to say, he ended up getting to class later than he’d hoped. 

“Glad you could join us, Alfred,” his homeroom teacher said once he burst through the door. “You’re just in time. We are about to head out for this year’s first outdoor training session, and yes it will be graded.”

The class collectively groaned but brightened up once they realized they would get to show off their quirks to their friends and classmates. Quickly, they headed to the locker rooms and changed into their gym uniforms. 

“I can’t believe you overslept,” Arthur complained as they stepped out onto the concrete in the field behind the school. Alfred rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment while Arthur crossed his arms, “You really need to be more prepared,” he said. “This isn’t like middle school. If Matthew hadn’t woken you up, you probably would’ve slept through the whole day and then be expelled!”

“Awh, Artie you care that much?”

“Of course I do, you twat!” He smacked the back of his head before leaning in and kissing his cheek. He pulled back and frowned, “We are going to be heroes together and I don’t want you falling behind because we both know I’d end up following you right to the bottom.” Alfred looked at him and smiled, and, just this once, Arthur couldn’t help but smile back.

“Get a room!” The two looked over to see a grumpy looking Italian glaring at them, before running ahead to his brother. Alfred laughed and Arthur turned away to hide the shade of pink that rose in his cheeks. Soon enough, they joined the rest of the class and took their spots in alphabetical order as Ms. Lucille waited patiently for everyone to arrive.

“Alright, if everyone is here we can begin. We will be doing a number of tests to determine the quality of all your quirks at their present state. This data will help us work towards improving them over your time here. First up is…” Ms. Lucille checks the list in her hand before pointing to the tall boy at the front of the line, “Abel Holland. Since you’re the first on the list you’ll be my example.” Abel walked forward as she gave her instructions, “This first activity will test your speed. It’s as basic as running from one point to the other as fast as you can to a timer. The bonus to this, however, is not only do you get to use your quirks, but you will have to in order to get the best results! This is a simple 50-meter dash. Abel, will you please demonstrate?”

Abel reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask, taking a sip from it he gradually transformed into a sort of werewolf-ish boar. Taking his place at the starting point, Ms. Lucille starts a timer. He leaped into action immediately and crossed the finish line with unbelievable speed. The timer stops, and the entire class can hear as it says in a robotic voice, “five point six seconds!” Abel stood up and transformed back into his normal state as the class applauded him. He calmly took his place in line while Ms. Lucille gestured to the track before reading off her list one by one. 

Not everyone was as fast as Abel, yet even so, a few others managed to be even faster. Feliciano, the younger Italian, did run pretty fast, but only because of Arthur who, in his impatience, spooked him to the other side with a small burst of sound waves. That was his power: soundwaves, a quirk that stemmed from his family’s line of siren-like abilities. His older brother, Allistor, was the only one to have the complete quirk, including the wings. Arthur’s time of about seven seconds was completely overshadowed by Allistor, who’s flight abilities landed him with roughly three seconds. Alfred himself achieved a similar speed, but made sure not to rub it in. 

The other tests included things such as grip strength, where in Alfred’s opinion, most people cheated. Like Ivan, who didn’t even use his hands. He just summoned some plants out of the dirt to grip the whatever-its-called for him. Alfred didn’t know why, but he didn’t really like him. He could say the same for Yao. Those two seemed suspicious to Alfred but he never knew why. They were pretty chill most of the time, even at lunch the previous day. In fact, those two were a part of Alfred’s friend group in a way, so he isn’t really sure what the purpose is for his unease. Maybe it’s because Yao’s quirk was to change into literally any age! Maybe they were secretly communist agents here to wreak havoc with equality!

Or maybe Alfred was just really delusional. The tests did require quirk usage though, so Alfred couldn’t complain. Not even when Feliks transformed into something straight out of a “buff meme” with their body type quirk, which made their friend Tolys put his face in his palm. 

That age thing actually brought up several questions Alfred wanted to ask Yao, though. Things like: do you have a secret son? Hey, it could happen! Who knows how old Yao really is! 

Speaking of strange questions, Alfred was very curious about his classmate Antonio, who could transform into a monster after drinking alcohol. If Antonio could only transform after drinking alcohol, how did he get the right to bring it into the lesson? That also brings up some other questions, like how did he discover his quirk? Did he drink champagne when he was six on accident or something? Alfred did that and it tasted awful.

The final test was the ball throw. Lovino, Feliciano’s older and much grumpier brother, was the first to throw it farther than the school’s borders. He managed this by summoning a small storm with his quirk and blowing the ball far away with the wind that came with it. Others started putting in more effort after that, but Basch’s turn wasn’t very graceful when he tossed the ball into the air and shot it forward with his literal machine gun of an arm. Alfred is sure that move damaged the ball’s ability to detect how far it landed.

Alfred stepped up to the circle marked on the ground, readied himself, and channeled his power. He launched the ball farther than he could see, and made a pretty good distance. He smiled to himself as he stepped away, but it grew to a frown as he saw his brother. He was standing far in the back, conversing with Francis about something. He was smiling, but Alfred knew that couldn’t be because he was happy. Matthew’s quirk was so lame compared to his own, not to mention others, and Alfred knew that if he was in his shoes he would probably only smile to hide some deep depression or something. Well, that won’t do! No brother of Alfred’s will be repressing depression on his heroic watch! Alfred ran up behind Matthew and smacked his shoulder in a brotherly fashion, causing his brother to jump in surprise and shriek half a swear word before he realized who it was behind him.

“Hey bro!” Alfred said loudly as Matthew gave an expression that surely must’ve been joy at seeing his wonderful and heroic brother and nothing at all resembling a look of frustration. 

“Hi Al,” he said timidly, “You did great. Nice throw.” Alfred beamed, but Francis looked at him like he was a nuisance.

“Am… I interrupting something?” Alfred asked. 

“No, it’s alright-” Matthew began, but Francis cut him off.

“Yes, actually. We were having a conversation about personal matters.”

“Since when are you one for talking about personal matters with someone that isn’t a love interest of yours? Oh my god don’t tell me you have a crush on my brother because if you do, I am not-”

“Please don’t finish that sentence. Matthew here is more like a son to me, if anything. No offense, Matthew.”

“It’s fine.” Matthew smiled.

“Besides, I’ve already seen his red string of fate so he couldn’t possibly be my soulmate.” Francis said, making Matthew immediately blush.

“Woah what? Who is it! Tell me tell me tell me!” Alfred persisted, and Matthew put his head in his hands, blushing more. “Is that what you two were discussing?! Spill the beans I wanna know!”

“It’s none of your business unless Matthew says it is,” Francis glared at Alfred. “And no, we weren’t discussing that. Now can you please leave us alone? Go flirt with your boyfriend.” Francis dismissed him, and resumed talking with a now embarrassed Matthew. Alfred disappointedly stormed off in Arthur’s direction, but then Ms. Lucille clapped her hands and called all to attention. 

“Alright everyone, all scores have been recorded and counted, and I shall now display them for you all to see.” Ms. Lucille pressed a button on her pad and a projection of a list appeared in the air above it. 

“That’s not fair, Alfred got the best score because his quirk is the best one!” Yao complained when he saw the list. 

“Relax, Yao. The scores do not show who has the best power, but rather how much control you have of your power. Alfred just happened to have the best results. But this in no way ranks your abilities, and it just marks a starting point for you all. We will be training your abilities and strengthening them, and one day your results will skyrocket higher than they are now.” Ms. Lucille then checks her watch, and jumps in alarm. “Oh gosh, we’ve been outside way too long! The bell for the next period will ring any-” the bell rang, “-second….” 

The students ran as fast as they could to the locker rooms, none wanting to be late to Mr. Berwald’s class. Antonio even took his shirt off while running in impatience, followed by Lovino tripping and falling a little farther behind. 

Everyone ended up coming late to class, all except Kiku. “How did he get here so fast?!” Arthur whispered to Alfred as they took their seats. Mr. Berwald was not pleased to see them all arrive late, or at least, he looked displeased. It was hard to say since he always had a neutral look on his face. Whether he was or not though, he couldn’t do anything about their tardiness due to them all presenting late passes signed by Ms. Lucille, so he started his math lesson without a word. The rest of the day was as slow considering it was still the first week. Later in science class, however, Mrs. Katyusha made an announcement.

“Students! I am pleased to announce that this year we have established extracurriculars!” She clapped her hands in excitement, “I was finally able to convince the school to start running clubs! If you weren’t already aware, since this school is for heroes in training the school board didn’t believe clubs were necessary, but I informed them that clubs teach fundamental skills and encourage students to make friends, which make better allies in the field than acquaintances! This time, I managed to get through to them, so I’ll hand out a list of clubs for you all to consider!” She was bouncing up and down with excitement, and Alfred heard the vague but unmistakable sound of a student getting slapped by another. 

Mrs. Katyusha handed out papers with club lists on them, and as soon as Arthur received his he immediately circled one of the options. Alfred read, “A DnD club?”

Arthur flinched and said, “One: don’t read over my shoulder. Two: I’ll have you know Dungeons and Dragons is cool now.”

Alfred laughed, “I never said it wasn’t.” Arthur relaxed a bit at that, and looked at Alfred’s paper.

“Would you be interested in joining with me?”

“Nah,” Alfred said, “I’m not really interested in that sort of stuff.” Arthur turned back to his paper, and Alfred looked down at his own, skimming the list. After some thinking, he decided it could be fun to join the improv club, which would have their first meeting later that day. When evening came, Alfred made his way to the classroom, arriving about a minute before the scheduled starting time.

Waiting inside were 5 of Alfred’s classmates: Tolys, Feliks, Feliciano, Lovino, and the white-haired kid from yesterday who Alfred found out was named Gilbert. They all turned to look at him and he suddenly felt a bit shy. Nonetheless, he smiled and said, “Hey guys!” which was immediately followed by Lovino trying to get up and leave, but his younger brother pulled him back down to where they were sitting on the floor. Alfred chuckled and found a seat, knowing that this was bound to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this please know: 6 year olds will look at champagne and think it’s apple juice. How do I know? I was one of those six year olds. XD  
Anyway, I wanted to say that while the story may be a little bit slow now, it will definitely pick up (at least by chapter 6 *evil laughter*)! I wanted to introduce every classmate in this chapter but that was excessive, so if you wanna know who’s in the story so far check the tumblr! Anyway, thanks for reading and I’ll see ya’ll in chapter 3 which will most likely come out after New Years heh.


End file.
